Winters' End
by Emperor's Sister
Summary: Zelgadis, the prince of frost, discovers what it's like to be human, after he rescues a firey maiden from death. Nothing to do with the Snow Queen Fairy Tale.
1. Winters' End

Hola all!  
  
OKay here's a lil zel/lina ficcy i've been working on, when i'm not working on  
Omen. I'll get to it!!! I promise!!! Till then you'll have to whet your  
appitites on this one.  
  
Warning or whatever: It'll definately be a zel/lina romancey fic, though it'll  
also have some Xel/Lina and even some Sylphiel/Lina thrown in for spice!  
  
  
enjoy!  
  
*Emperor's Sister. ^_^v  
  
++++++  
  
He sat, pensive, on his cold, hard, throne. Unmoving; almost deathlike in his  
appearance. His frozen locks shimmered like pure diamonds, in the phantom light,  
contrasting brilliantly against his pale blue skin. The Frost Prince was, once  
again, feeling the icey sting of dispare.   
  
The Snow Queen sighed as she watched her son's handsome face locked in sadness.  
It had been soo many centuries since she had last seen him smile with true  
happiness. So long in fact she was hard pressed to remeber what that glorious  
sight actually looked like. She glided, mysticly, across the marble floor,  
towards her child, and perched by his side. Gently, she ran an experienced  
mother's hand through his cool lavendar hair, brushing it out of his eyes, and  
gaining his attention.   
  
"Zelgadis, my precious." she cooed softly like a winter's breeze.  
"What troubles you so? Tell me how I can help you my sweet prince."   
  
A shadow flittered lightly across his features; of a smile that would never be,  
as he gazed into the concerned visage of his parent. "Nothing Mother."  
  
  
The Snow Queen's no-nonsence frown stopped him from lying further.   
  
"I yearn mother." Zelgadis confessed, breaking eye contact. "I  
yearn for something... I don't know what."   
  
The Snow Queen sighed again as her son rose to his feet.   
  
"I'm going out mother. Sorry." he said, as his footsteps echoed,  
sadly, out the door.   
  
*  
  
Lina dashed like a mad thing, hair flying like a pheonix's wings, eyes flashing  
with burning desire and un-describable joy. She galloped about the snow wridden  
forest giddy and carefree, laughing at nothing and everything. She was happy.  
Beyond happy. Yes, happy was quite the understatement, as she was free. Years of  
working like a drudge had finally paid off.   
  
She had worked as a maid in the manor house of one of the posh families in  
Seyrune. A position that had its ups and downs in normal society, though the Uld  
Metalliums were NOT normal society. It was true that the servants of the Uld  
Metallium manor house were paid exceptionally well, for being nothing more than  
living furniture, in worst case senarios, it was having to live with the family  
itself that was the true test of one's metal.   
  
The elder sister was quite nice and soft-spoken. Sylphiel Uld Metallium was a  
good person deep down, and that was a trait Lina liked about her. She was quite  
different from her hell-spawned brothers, in character. It was her tendency to  
use her good, innocent nature to try and seduce Lina in a  
"friendship", that had bothered Lina Inverse to no end. It was  
difficult enough to defend against the older brother, Xellos' advances, having  
the sister added into the mix was Much Too Much.   
  
Lina sighed with relief at her newfound freedom. The manor had grown to be  
suffocating, and now that she had saved enough coin, she made quick her escape  
and began to put her well planned dream into action. Lina had been working and  
scrimping all she could in order to buy a nice sweet place up in the Zelphilean  
country, where she had been born. She would maybe open up a restaurant, as she  
was a very good cook, or perhaps an inn or somthing. It would be more hard work,  
but it would be all her's, and her's alone.   
  
How wonderfull, to be treated like somthing other than a common piece of  
baggage, like she had been so treated most of her life. To be like some  
fancifull, fairy-blessed princess maiden, worshipped for what was inside her  
soul and heart and mind, instead of what lies between her thighs; but she knew  
it was just a silly fantasy that couldn't come true. Fairies were nonsence.  
Princes were lusty old farts or weany whiney brats with money and little else.  
It was safer, and saner, to stick with more realistic and possible dreams; Ones  
that wouldn't hurt you, and maybe break you.   
  
Laughing, she leaped precariously onto a fallen tree, as if to escape her  
tortured little girl thoughts, and tiptoed her way across it. The snow whispered  
in protest, shifting, and the trunk slid causing the poor red head to scramble  
to safer ground.   
  
With a cry of fright, the ground she had scurried to, showed its devious colours  
and crummbled into nothingness beneath her feet; taking its frightened prey with  
it, into oblivion.   
  
+++  



	2. Winters' End part 2

+++  
  
Zelgadis walked slowly, kicking the occasional stone or clump of snow. 'What's  
wrong with me?' he pondered futily, 'What is it that i'm missing? What is it  
that i yearn for?'  
  
"What is that?" he asked out loud as he spied a streak of crimson  
burried beneath some snowy earth. Curious, he went over to investigate the  
brilliant swatch of colour and upon closer examination discovered it to be the  
firey tresses of a very injured, unconsious human. Hurridly, he freed the  
trapped person from the cold, frozen dirt. He brushed the filthy snow from the  
prone figure, distressed to see crimson stains upon its clothing.  
  
"Poor thing. Fear not, mother will help you." he whispered, gently, as  
he picked up the red headed girl carefully in his arms, and carried her back to  
his home. The urgency of his mission had whiped away all traces of the lost  
yearning and dispare in his soul, without him even noticing.  
  
*  
  
The Snow Queen was startled by her son's noisey, and abrupt, entrance. She was  
doubly surprised to see him carrying a half-dead human girl in his arms as well.  
  
"Mother! Please mother you must help her!" Zelgadis pleaded, urgency  
and fear straining his vocal cords like never before. "I found her... she's  
very hurt... please mother, hurry!"  
  
"Calm yourself my prince-ling." She bade him, collecting her scattered  
senses, "bring the creature to me and i shall see what can be done."  
  
"Thank you, mother." zelgadis said, his voice dieing as the bleeding  
female was taken from his grasp to lie upon the floor before the queen.  
  
She pealed back the layers of torn clothing, revealing the white supple skin of  
the wounded girl. Zelgadis' face burned with his first pink blush, though his  
eyes drank in the the sight of every soft curve, greedily. She tisked over the  
torn fleash, wincing at the pain it must have caused the human child.  
  
"She will heal best in a crystal of holy quartz, my son." she  
diagnosed. "Find me the stone i seek, clear and pure like a virgin diamond.  
I will handle the rest."  
  
Jumping, guiltily to his feet, he rushed to fullfill her comand. The queen  
supressed a grin at her offspring's peculiar actions and completed the disrobing  
of her patient. Breathing her arctic breath upon the wounds to help prepare them  
for the healing process ahead, she stopped the sluggish blood flow down to a  
trickling stop. With a wave of her her hands, the girl's body rose up and  
followed as the queen lead the way. 'You, young thing, are going to prove to be  
quite entertaining' she mused, a cool calculating smile spreading across her  
cold, smooth face.  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
I think i'll end chapter 2 there. What comes next best follows part 3 anyhoo.  
  
C&C desired!!!! ^_^v  
  
tata  
  
-Emperor's Sister  



	3. Winters' End part 3

hola  
  
yeay! it has a title now! Now sit back and relax cuz this is one Looong chapter.  
  
OK.. longer than my others then.  
  
  
  
tata  
  
+++  
  
Zelgadis watched as the naked girl rested in her crystal prism. He hesitantly  
ran his fingers along the crystal's face, tracing her form, and blushing once  
again. He saw her body was nearly healed, only white scratches showing where her  
injuries once were.  
  
"I've never seen..." he began and paused unsure how to continue. He  
looked up into her face, startled to see her eyes shiver with the beginings of  
conciousness. "Oh." he spouted foolishly and reached into the gem's  
depths to retreve the young maid from within.  
  
He held her close as her body trembled with cold and her eyes opened at last. He  
drowned into her flaming pupils of ruby red. Eyes with soo much life and  
pashion; eyes he's never seen before. He stared transfixed as her soft pink lips  
opened and screamed long and loud and clear. Zelgadis was startled by the girl's  
reaction to his presence, but not half as badly as when she slapped him soundly  
across his face, and dubbed him a lechorous pervert.  
  
Blushing and stammering like some school boy, Zelgadis struggled to defend  
himself from her attacks and failed. The vivicious red head landed yet another  
painfull blow upon his person before the queen swooped down to his rescue.  
  
The Snow queen kept her laughter in check as she viewed the scene before her.  
"Zelgadis, get the poor creature some clothing," she bade him as he  
scampered to his feet a safe distance away from their angry guest. "We  
can't keep her naked on the cold floor now can we." She grinned as her  
flustered child ran to do her bidding.  
  
The girl glared, spitfully, at the queen, much to her amusement, and attempted  
to cover her nackedness as best she could.  
  
"Do not look so, little one." the queen reprimended. "And act not  
so towards my son, neither. You owe him your life afterall. He found you injured  
and half dead in the snow, and so brought you here to me to be healed. That is  
all." the queen informed her.  
  
"Who a.. are y.. you?" Lina stuttered with cold, "Wha.. what i..  
is th.. this p..p.. place? And what the HELL happened to my clothes!?!"  
  
Zelgadis returned before the queen could answer and gave her some clothing. He  
turned his back as she dressed in the soft violet material, warmed by its  
texture and furred trimmings.  
  
"I, little one, am known as the Snow Queen. This is my only son, Zelgadis,  
the Frost Prince. This is a relm where winter resides, a small, mysterious  
kingdom under a layer of protective ice, hidden from the eye of mankind. You  
fell through this barrior, almost paying with your life. AS for your clothing,  
well, they are no more than blood splattered tatters." the queen told her  
and turned to leave. "You are welcome here as our guest, but be warned. You  
must always have a chaperone or else those here that dwell with hatred and fear  
of your kind in their hearts will destroy you." With that said, she  
departed leaving her nervous son with the girl.  
  
Zelgadis stared, as if facinated, at his feet. "So what are you  
called?" he asked finally, gaining the courage to look up at her.  
  
Lina eyed him, intrigued. "Lina. Lina Inverse. You're Zel right?" He  
nodded, confused as she walked to his side. "Thankyou. For saving me, and  
for the clothes." He noded once more. "Well, how about you give me a  
tour of 'winter-wonder-land'?" she grinned, causing him to relax.  
  
"Sounds good." he murmured, leading the way. "If it's not too  
presumptuous of me, could you.. would you tell me about yourself?"  
  
Lina shrugged. "Sure. Well... I'm one of the younger daughters of my  
family. WE're rather well off, but I was disowned when i refused to be bartered  
with like so much chattle. So, alone, i set out to make my way in the world.  
After some time I landed a position as a maid in the Uld Mettalium manor house.  
You porbably don't know them." she said as Zel shook his head, confirming  
her statement.  
  
"What was it like, Lina?" Zel asked as they continued.  
  
"Horrible." Lina snorted. "They treated the help poorly enough,  
though the wages usually made up for it. I guess i was just 'special'."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
Lina sighed deeply before answering. "Well the Uld Mettalium's have three  
children. A daughter and two sons. Their eldest, Sylfiel, is very sweet and  
kind. Her brothers, Xellos and Phibrizo, are self serving weasles. The youngest,  
Phibrizo, was the nastiest, spoiled little brat I've ever had the misfourtune to  
meet, and He disliked me at first sight. Always playing pranks on me, that  
one."  
  
"Sounds rough" Zelgadis comented.  
  
"HA! You don't know the half of it yet. Phibby was the lesser of the three  
evils, in this case." Lina snorted. "Xellos on the other hand, tried  
every under-handed and sleazy trick in the book to get me in the sack."  
  
"A sack?" Zel questioned, innocently, "I don't understand."  
  
Lina blushed as she looked to see how serious he was. Seeing his honestly nieve  
expression, she attempted to educate him. "Ah.. well.. to get someone in  
the sack is.. to.. get them into.. bed. AH, you get me?"  
  
Zel blushed red with both embarassment and surprisingly, for him, some fury.  
"Why that... that's..."  
  
"I know." she nodded, feeling oddly comforted by his reaction.  
"HE, I managed to deal with... it was Sylfiel that was the biggest trial i  
had to endure."  
  
Zelgadis watched her as she became silent, waiting for what would surely follow.  
  
*  
  
Sylfiel Uld Mettalium, the eldest daughter of the house of Mettalium, paced her  
chambers, distraught. She felt lost, confused, abandoned, and on the verge of a  
hysterical crying fit. It was quite the sight she displayed, eyes red and lovely  
dark hair tangled, as her dear brother entered.  
  
"Sylfiel you look disasterous!" Xellos teased as he made himself  
comfortable.  
  
Sylfiel ran her hands over her sore eyes. "How can you do that!" she  
puttered angrilly. "Do you delude yourself, or did you really not  
care?"  
  
"What on earth are you bagering about sister-dearest?" Xellos scoffed,  
"Anyway.. on a more Interesting topic, where is that delicious strawberry  
vixen? I haven't seen the lucious Lina all evening." he inquired.  
  
Sylfiel stared at him amazed. "You.. don't.. know.." she breathed,  
causing his features to darken with ire. "She's gone Xellos!" she  
spazzed, "She Left Me! All of Us! BUT ME!!! How could she..."  
  
Xellos stopped listening, and said nothing.  
  
*  
  
Zel watched as Lina ate with gusto. They had spent most of the day together,  
time having no real meaning in this world of ice and snow and silence.  
"So.. it's true? But i've never.. is it really true?"  
  
"yes!" Lina exclaimed, a grin plastered to her face. It had been there  
since she had told him about Sylfiel's infatuation and he had become almost  
childishly sweet with his curiosity and disbelief. "Two women can have THAT  
type of relationship as well as two men or a man and a woman."  
  
"It's practicly un-believable." Zel spoke in awe.  
  
"Most men find the thought of two women arrousing." Lina smirked.  
  
Zel blinked. "how's that? Are you.. like that?"  
  
Lina blushed. "I don't really know. And i prefer guys thanks. Just ONE  
guy!"  
  
"Oh." Zel replied. "Say Lina, do you.. like me? I find you.. i  
don't know how to say it but.. I don't want to get you into a sack. I just want  
to stay like this, talking and being with you."  
  
Lina was astounded. "Wow, I... I don't know. That's one of the nicest..  
Zel. I think we'd be the best of friends." she smiled. "I must admit,  
you're the first to tell me about having no desires for me in that way  
before."  
  
"Did i offend you? I appologise for my callous ignorence." Zelgadis  
sighed.  
  
"No. I like it. Like I Like YOu. " Lina mused, gaining a smile in  
return. "You know Zel, i now understand where the fairy taled, prince  
charming came from."  
  
Zelgadis blushed and smiled some more.  
  
*  
  
The Snow Queen glided across her crytaline chamber floors. "That human  
creature is quite intriging. Especially her effects on my dear Zelgadis."  
she mused. "At best she'll probably liven his spirits like a cute little  
pet!" she giggled and began her duties as Queen of the Winters' Snow.  
  
+++  
  
  
ok.. that's it.  
  
C&C  
-Esis  
  
  
  



	4. Winters' End part 4

+++  
  
They were walking down the cold, icey corridor, chatting and trying not to fall  
down on their asses. Of course, failing that, they huddled, breathless from  
laughing on the floor.  
  
"You know," Zel huffed, catching his breath. "I never realised  
how slippery these floors were before i met you."  
  
"Oh sure!" she mock pouted. "Blame it on me! Haha!"  
  
Zel grinned, a habit he was growing accustomed to. "You're the first human  
I've ever seen. I'm quite glad to have met you, Lina."  
  
"And seen me buck naked to boot, no less!" Lina spoke, "Ne,  
must've really made your day!"  
  
Zel blushed. "We.. well it wasn't really... at least you have a very  
attractive bod.. you're mad again aren't you." he murmured seeing her red  
faced.  
  
Flushed, Lina didn't reply. 'What's with me? Bringing that whole episode up  
again? Is it some kind of reverse phyco-thingy? The first guy that DOESN'T sniff  
and drool around me like a horney puppy is the first guy i wanna screw? Well..  
we'll see.'  
  
"L.. Lina?" Zel persisted, feeling badly.  
  
"Hmm.." Lina hummed, "A little.."  
  
"How can i make it right, Lina?" Zel pleaded, sincerly. "Please  
tell me, and it shall be done."  
  
"Well Zel, there's really only one thing you CAN do. We have to make things  
even between us!" she concluded, feeling impish. "Since you've seen me  
in the buff... I'VE got to see You stark-as-the-day-you-were-born Naked!"  
  
Zel's tempurature rose as his face glowed a bright pink. "S.. st.. stark...  
n.. NAKED!!"  
  
"Yup!" Lina spat, struggling to hold onto the riotous laughter that  
threatened to break her fake composure. She wasn't sure how much longer she could  
hold out.  
  
Zel's gaze melted holes into the icey floor as he pondered. 'Our friendship  
means too much!' he thought and sighed. "Ok. Alls fair.. so.. so l.let's go  
to my um room... I'M NOT STRIPPING IN THE HALLWAY!!"  
  
Lina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as Zelgadis raced them both  
to his personal apartments, as fast as he bloody well could.  
  
"Haha.. I never knew you were soo eager Zel!" Lina teased as she sat  
down on his bed, admiring the elegant furnishings of his room. "nice."  
  
"It's not Like THAT!" Zel sputtered, yet pleased she approved of his  
decor. Sighing deeply he began to remove his shirt fumbling as she clapped and  
whistled.  
  
"Yeah! Baby! Take it Off! Whoo!" she hooted, much to the bare-chested  
prince's embarassment.  
  
"LINA! That's not helping!" he whined as all she could do was shrug in  
appology.  
  
"Sorry.. couldn't resist." Zel's humphed and worked on his belts.  
  
Lina ran her appreciative gaze over the handsome boy's features, drinking the  
sight in greedily. She was starled out of her naughty fantasies when he spoke  
out.  
  
"Could... could you not look at me like that?" he asked silently,  
close to hugging himself in defence.  
  
"Huh?" Lina blurted.  
  
"Its.. You've that look on your face you had at dinner. Only then it was  
directed at your meal." Zel specified, becoming quite self-concious.  
"It makes me feel.."  
  
"Uncomfortable." Lina finished. 'God, I've been acting like.. like  
Xellos for crying out loud! I;m such a hypocrate!' she chastied herself.  
"Zel, I'm sorry. I had no right to do this to you. Please forgive me..  
and.. you can put your stuff back on."  
  
Zel blinked at her before walking over to join her on the bed. "We're even  
then? Though, I will forgive you if you promise to do the same."  
  
"Hah, sure Zel! You know, out of all the guys i've ever met in this life,  
and probably the ones i've yet to meet, you are the best of them all!"  
  
Zel leaned over and wrapped the petite red head in his arms, nestling his face  
in the crook of her neak and shoulder. She sat still, with bated breath, for  
what he had to confess. "Lina, before you... I used to yern for somthing. I  
was hurting with a need I couldn't understand; so much that i almost became like  
the frost and ice itself. Then I found your broken battered body filled with a  
firey passionate soul and.. Lina. Since there was you, i don't yern any longer.  
I'm Happy and well, you completed me."  
  
"Zel." Lina breathed causing him to back away to look at her.  
"You really are prince Charming!" she murmured before jumping him,  
sending them both backwards onto the mattress, and capturing his lips with her  
own.  
  
She ran her eager, un-experienced hands over his bare chest and he groaned.  
Relesing his tender mouth, she began placing more, ardent kisses along his  
throat, listening as his moans became louder with each touch.  
  
"L... Lina. I... I Burn!" Zel gasped.  
  
She rose, puzzled and discovered an intresting sight. She ran her hand up his  
stomach and chest, marveling as the skin beneath her touch turned from its  
regular blue, to a soft human pink, and back as it passed. Deciding to  
experiment she began caressing and doodling on his skin whilst all he could do  
was moan and snicker.  
  
"Lina, That tickles! Quit it!" Zel pouted, partially releaved to have  
the toture stop and partially dissapointed to be neglected her sweet touch.  
  
"Awn, i was having fun too." Lina mewed. "So, why does your skin  
do that?"  
  
"I don't know." Zel replied. "Perhaps it's just you? Maybe it's  
some fire/ice thing, or maybe it's because you're human and i'm not."  
  
"Hmm, who knows. Care to experiment some more?" she teased getting the  
blushing result she expected. "Aw, Zelly's soo cute when he's  
blushing!" she cooed.  
  
"Ya.. well, you're cute when you're naked and un-concious!" Zel  
huffed.  
  
"OH REally! Them's fighting words boy!" she growled and swatted him  
with a pillow.  
  
"Ha! I never back down from a challange like that!" Zel returned,  
whapping her with a pillow of his own.  
  
And so, with much hilarity and giddyness, the pillow war commenced well into the  
night until the childish couple collapsed, snuggled together, asleep like to  
kittens among the blankets.  
  
*  
  
long ne?  
  
R&R  
-Esis  
  



	5. Winters' End part 5

+++  
  
Xellos sat, perturbed upon his mount. He had been tracking the elusive vixen for some time and now it seemed she had escaped his grasp, permanently. She had fallen, broken through the ice, and was lost to him forever.  
  
"Damn it Lina! Why'd you die on me!" he growled in frustration. Strangely enough, his thirst for conquest of the firey maid did not abate for one second. He grew even more determined to claim his vivicious prey, even if it ment dealing with the devils to do so. 'Lina.. you Will be mine!' he vowed, 'Some how.'  
  
*  
  
Young Phibrizo Uld Metallium lounged, grumpily, on the small sofa, snorting as his sister paced before him, cursing gentiliy.  
  
"This is all your fault Phibby!" Sylfiel spat, "you drove her away from me! I'll never forgive you for this!"  
  
"Oh PLEASE!" he sneared with disdain, "as if I did everything! I played a few humerous pranks on her, which she Always paid back in full, and suddenly I'M the villain in this story? I think not!"  
  
Sylfiel huffed, refusing to listen to his reasoning. "it was probably both you are our dearest brother that scared her off. I swear, i've never witnessed a more ludicrous sight than that of the two of you pining over the same strawberry tart!" he snickered.  
  
"We Are Ment For Each Other!" Syfiel cracked, as she turned, fists shaking with rage, to her sibling.  
  
"HA! Like Ravens and Doves are ment for each other!" Phibby mocked cruely. "Wake up sweet sister! You're living in a stupid fantasy that's Never going to come true."  
  
"You'll see!" Sylfiel raged, "I'll find her! And together we will be!" and stormed away.  
  
Phibrizo sighed, "Fool.." he muttered, at a loss at how to digest his family's growing insanity.  
  
*  
  
Lina snuggled deeper into her sweet prince's embrace. She would be happy to lay here forever, sleeping, wrapped lovingly in Zel's arms. Well so she thought until a violent wake up call nearly gave them both heart attacks.  
  
"EEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" a shrill girl's voice shattered the air apart with its youthfull volume.  
  
The once happily dozing couple jumped awake and gawked at the screaming child. "Wh.. wha?"  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!! Big Brother!!!" the petite miss cried, "there's a THING in your bed!" she said pointing directly at Lina.  
  
"HEY!" Lina snarled, offended by the 'thing' comment.  
  
"Amelia, calm down. This is Lina, not a 'thing'." Zelgadis muttered in his half sleepy half grumpy tone.  
  
"but its in your Bed! WHAT'S IT DOING THERE!? And.. what's a LIna anyway!? Sounds like some horrible type of creature!" she continued.  
  
"I'm human you spoiled brat!" Lina growled ready for a fight.  
  
"eeewwwww!" Amelia crowed disgusted.  
  
Zelgadis lunged, catching Lina before she could tear his little sister's throat; even if he did feel so inclined to do it himslef, the Queen would Not be pleased.  
  
"You still haven't said what she's doing in your bed Big Brother! Or why you had your hand up her skirt..."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Lina shouted, turning on the red faced prince.  
  
"Ah.. i didn't do.. well I don't remember.. Ahh! i was Alseep! it doesn't count!" Zlegadis sputtered, setting her free by accident.  
  
lina took the opening to once again attempt bodily harm upon the annoying princess, only to be foiled by Zeladis once more.  
  
"Lina if you kill her, the Queen will kill me!" he pleaded.  
  
"So you deserve it for taking aadvantage of me like that!" Lina snorted.  
  
"oh like you're soo innocent!" Amelia sneered, "then why were Your hands one Big Brother's Bottom!?"  
  
Lina blushed the shade of her hair and stammered, "W..well like you said Zel, Asleep... doesn't count.."  
  
"Hmph! Whatever!" Amelia said snottily.  
  
"Amelia! that's enough! i wont have you treat Lina like that!" Zelgadis scolded.  
  
Amelia was shocked then repentative. "I appologise, Miss. Lina." She bowed. "Forgive my un-warented predujdiced reaction to your un-expected presence in my once celebet brother's bed."  
  
Both prince and human burned with embarrassment. "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!" they shouted in their defence, "We're Just Friends!"  
  
"First pair of friends i've ever seen that groaped each other like that." Amelia snorted quietly.  
  
"What was that sister?"  
  
"Nothing!" Amelia chimed, inocently.  
  
"I'll bet.." Lina muttered, only to be interupted by her growling stomach. A hungry growl that was promptly answered by a similar sound from Zelgadis.  
  
"Oh Right!" Amelia exclaimed, "That's why i came! Breakfast!"  
  
"Alright! FooD!" Lina copied  
  
Zel smiled softly, a sight which shocked his sister into a statuesque silence. "Hmm.. guess i should.. get dressed, then."  
  
"Awn.." Lina teased making his face pinken becomingly and his smile widen.  
  
"EEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Amelia screached once more. The duo stared at her confused as she dashed out of the room calling for her mother. "MOTHER!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!!"  
  
"Umm.. what was That all about?" Lina asked.  
  
"I don't know." Zel answered.  
  
*  
  
Amelia careened full speed around the corner, nearly crashing into her Queen Mother. "Mother! mother! You'll never believe what i just saw! Never in a million billion eons, Mother!"  
  
The Snow Queen chuckled bemused at her young daughter. "What is it child?" she asked.  
  
"Mother! see.. i was going to wake up Big Brother, and he was groaping this lina in his sleep, and she was squeasing his tushy too, and then i screamed cause i've never seen that before, especially with big Brother, and then they woke up and the Lina tried to attack me twice! and she tried to attack Big Brother when i said how he was feeling up up and the second time she attacked me i told them how she was doing the same to him. They got reeeaaallly red then and then they said they were just friends and stuff but they were like hugging and blushing and Big brother was like almost naked so i didn't believe them, BUT MOTHER!!! I swear i'm not lying! I saw big brother smile! twice even! I bet that Lina did somthing to him!" she bubbled out with childish enthusiasm.  
  
The Snow Queen was taken aback with amasement. 'My, my. So I was right. This IS interesting!' she mused. "So my dear sweet prince is finaly blooming into a young man."  
  
"MoThEr!" Amelia gasped, the Queen just chuckled.  
  
Soon enough Lina and Zelgadis arrived for breakfast. "So nice of you two to join us!" The Queen teased, making both Lina and Zel blush some, and glare at Amelia.  
  
"WHAAAT?" Amelia complained, "I wasn't the one caught snuggling with my clothes off!"  
  
"SHUDDAP!!"  
  
The red faced couple continued to eat their morning meal, dispite the continued teasing from the little princess. The Queen watched on amused outwardly, though inwardly she grew more and more concerned with every blush, smile, nd shy glance the prince graced the firey humanw ith. 'A plaything is acceptable but was i foolish enough to think her harmless? Bed he can,' she thought sourly, 'to his heart's content, and with my blessing.. but should he loose his heart.. She Shall loose Her Head.'  
  
*  
  
Xellos deposited the weary, rundown nag with the stable hands, who tisked at the sorry broken condition of the once noble steed. He walked into the manner house like a dark foreboding cloud of distruction, and burst into the dayroom, carelessly, surprising both his older and younger siblings.  
  
"have a CARE, brother!" Phibrizo cursed as he settled back onto the divan.  
  
"Xellos really.." rattled off his sister before he intrupted by blurting out a curt "She's Dead."  
  
"Wh.. what?" Sylfiel gasped.  
  
"Our darling Lina is Dead! Fallen and drowned in the icey waters of no return." Xellos explained and watched with sadistict amusement as the last twist of sanity broke within his fragil sister's mind.  
  
Phibrizo rose and left his dangerous family alone. "They are Both mad." he stated to no one, wandering down the halls to his own private chambers. "Who knows what hell they'll raise and what they'll do now, but i'll have no part in it. IF anything, you showed me i had a soul Inverse." collapsing upon his bed, he sighed up at the purple canopy. 'you were great sport Lina. I mourn your passing.' and with that final thought, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
* 


	6. Winters' End part 6

"I don't think she likes me much." Lina said as they strolled together in the wintry glade. Zelgadis looked at her, confused by her statement. "Your mother I mean."  
  
"The queen isn't the warmest of people," Zelgadis replied, extracting a smart giggle from Lina for his pun, "but she does seem to be rather..."  
  
"Cold?" she teased.  
  
"Heh, yes." Zel grinned. "Though her attitude around you is quite disturbing. I've never experienced her like this before."  
  
"Just out of curiosity Zel, how many human girls have you hung out with?"  
  
"Ahm well just you Lina." Zel answered.  
  
"Hmm.. verra interesting." She hummed.  
  
Zelgadis looked at her strangely. Sure she was exceptionally cute when she got all pensive like she was, but what could be the connection between Lina and the Snow Queen's animosity? Was it because of the changes Lina brought into his life? What harm could the fiery maiden do? he thought of all the tings that had transpired between them. How her presence and smile warmed his soul, and her mere touch searched his skin and made him truly feel for the first time in his life. He was already half way to being in love with her. It was during this reflection that Zelgadis realized his feelings for Lina was the answer to the Queen's. 'My word! She fears her!'  
  
+  
  
Xellos grinned evilly over his sibling's still form. He had been at this un-holy ceremony for more than an hour, his sister's pale skin showing the strain her body was currently under. Being used as a battery to charge their way to the dark side in order to fulfill their demented whims didn't seem to bother Lady Sylphiel much though.  
  
"Soon... Soon... Lina... darling... We'll... Be... Together... Soon." She murmured sickly as malicious energy surged about her partially devoured person.  
  
Xellos almost laughed at her naivete. 'The simple little fool. Her simpering innocence is the perfect bargaining chip in order for me to gain what I need.' He sneered mentally, before calling for the nemesis of light and goodness.  
  
"Come! Come dark descendents! Feast upon her flesh and soul! Grant me my desires in return!"  
  
The evil energy twisted and wreathed until the visage of un-natural beauty appeared before him. The creature had the delicate tones that could belong to either man or woman. Its translucent green mane billowed like weaving strands of soft emerald silk. "What is it you desire human." The soft baritone voice breathed from his mouth.  
  
"There is one who has escaped me and I desire her return. The luscious Lina Inverse." Xellos told him, "I require the power of dark magic to bring her back to life."  
  
"The mortal you speak of lives." The demon boy smirked, "She is now ensconced in the realm of ice and snow. Her presence there is causing dramatic changes to occur. It should be quite easy to sneak into the Kingdom of Winter during this time of chaos. This shell of a girl will lead your way."  
  
"Excellent! I thank you dark spawn." Xellos bowed as the handsome devil vanished. "Soon Lina dearest.. you will be back where you belong. With me!"  
  
+  
  
"You know Zel.. it seems to be lasting longer." Lina commented to her daydreaming companion.  
  
"Hmm.. what?" Zel blinked his way back to reality. "What is?"  
  
"Your skin thing." Lina pointed to the pink doodle of a bunny she had created on his arm. "I drew that like five minutes ago and it hasn't faded yet. Last time it went like that" she snapped her fingers to demonstrate.  
  
"Oh!" Zel exclaimed noticing it for the first time. 'I've been so lost in my thoughts that I've neglected her.' Zel realized and flushed with guilt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. Its interesting though, it didn't effect me this time like before. There was no pain."  
  
"Maybe I'm growing on ya!" Lina joked, "But it sure would be nice to know why it happens anyway.. oh.. there it goes." She watched as Zel's skin returned to its nice blue hue.  
  
"Hn yes it would. Perhaps we could find something in the late king's study. There are many old tomes there, some from even before my mother's time." He suggested.  
  
Nodding her approval of this venture they walked off to their destination. The study was located in the rear wing and was probably The most comfortable room in the whole palace, aside from the prince's personal chambers. They each chose a wall to start from and began browsing through the titles. Every now and then, Zel would steal quick glances at the red headed girl, who would do the same. It was when Zel was turning back to his shelf, to avoid discovery, that he found it.  
  
The ancient bindings were of soft grayed leather and seemed to hold together only out of stubborn pride. Zel gently retrieved the books from its place and fingered through the crackly pages. It was the old book of fate and history, said to be penned by his great great grandfather, that he remembered hearing about as a child. Zel felt positive that this book would tell him something important.  
  
[ 'It is said that we of the frozen kingdom have cold, un-feeling hearts.' ] he read.  
  
[ 'That our lives are so bound and ordered through the ice, snow, and frost that they are immortals in their own locked kingdom. Prisoners until the Winters' End. But it should be known that there is a way back, as it was not always so. A way to return, to break free from this arctic hell and truly live once more. Should one become ensnared by the heart string's of chaos and feel the endless burning passion of a human, they will metamorphasize into what their now beating heart desires. It is the endless love of a mortal human that will break the spell and transform the luck personage into a human, so they can live, and love, and breed. In so doing the Winters' End shall become possible.' ]  
  
Zel closed the book silently, stunned by the words of his ancestor. 'Burning passions.. love.. the spell.. to become.. human. Is it true? Oh Lina, it must be!'  
  
"Hey Zel? You find something?" Lina asked her quite prince.  
  
"You could say.. I found my Destiny."  



	7. Winters' End part 7

Hours later the duo was back in young Zelgadis' chambers, pouring  
through their literal treasures. Lina was eagerly fingering an   
ancient book of magic and sorcery, practicing the forgotten spells  
over and over until they were burned into her brain. Zelgadis, on  
the other hand, read and re-read his grandfather's tomb, from cover  
to cover, until it threatened to crumble into moldy dust.  
  
'It must be the answer.' He thought quietly to himself, 'Lina. Me.  
My destiny. The Queen. It all makes such wonderfully bizarre sense.  
But.. do I want to follow through with destroying everything I've  
ever known for.. her?'  
  
Zel looked up at his companion as she squealed with glee.  
  
"Ha ha! Zel Look! I did it!" she crowed with delight, "I successfully  
cast the lighting spell!"  
  
Zel answered her glowing smile with one of his own. 'Without a doubt.'  
  
+  
  
The guard of the northern gate shifted from one side to the other. It   
had been getting a tad warmer lately, and it made him, and his fellows,  
antsy. Such unwarranted changes in weather always spelt trouble; and   
seeing as how it was their duty to deal with trouble, it was only natural  
that they were all so anxiously on edge. Even so, it still came as a   
surprise when the shambling figure of a human girl appeared from the   
mists. So stunned were they that they stood, as if frozen, at their   
posts, until it was too late.  
  
+  
  
Zelgadis was at a difficult moment in his life. For one, he felt positive  
that he was 'snared by the heart strings' in love with the chaotic Lina   
Inverse, but he wasn't sure she felt precisely the same way. He wasn't   
even quite sure she had to be to bring about Winters' End, though it would  
really be great if she did. Another thing was the 'burning passions'   
which he felt certain meant he had to, well using her expressions, get   
her into the sack. He didn't feel that it would be too appropriate to   
ask, so early on in their ah relationship, but he did find himself rather  
excited about the prospect. Oh what was a young prince to do.. or not do.  
  
'I do hope Mother finds nothing about this.' He sighed dramatically.  
  
+  
  
The Snow Queen was actually too busy to think about her noble son for   
once. The kingdom had been breached by a dark and evil force. Though   
she felt deep down that the human girl was partly to blame for it, it   
was much more important that the breach be sealed once more and the   
intruder dealt with as quickly and an effectively as possible.  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
The Queen turned her attention to the royal guard who knelt at her   
feet, waiting patiently.  
  
"Filia, what have you to report." She commanded.  
  
The blonde soldier rose to her feet, and with a straight face, and   
clear voice, reported, "The intruders are somewhat human my Queen.   
The first, is an un-dead female, filled with dark energies, it is   
she that has caused most of the attacks. Her controller is definitely  
human, male, and possibly quite mad."  
  
The Snow Queen frowned somewhat as she continued.  
  
"The casualties on our side aren't very numerous. Mostly those guards  
who tried to stop them, and any other who appeared in their path,   
were killed." Filia spoke. "They seem to be searching for   
something... or some one."  
  
The Snow Queen nodded as if she knew and expected this. "It seems   
the humans have come for their own. How barbarically like them. See  
if the return will suffice, and be careful." She ordered.  
  
"Your Majesty." Filia saluted at her dismissal, and departed.  
  
+  
  
Lina was ecstatic. If she had been told that she would be plunged   
into a world of magic and enchantment, with a handsome prince by   
her side and wonders at her finger tips, well she would never have  
believed it. It was something one would have to live to experience,  
and even then it was still all so fabulous.  
  
"Um.. Lina?" her companion's voice murmured questionably into her ear,  
causing her heart to skip a little.  
  
"Yeah Zel?" Did you want something?" she turned only to end up gazing  
into her jewel-like eyes and find breathing not to be as easy  
a thing as it should.  
  
"Ahm.. well." Zel stuttered, "the thing is.. I w..wanted to tell  
you that, that I like you. I Mean really... really really like   
you." He babbled, "Well not really Like like you but more than   
that. I well ILoveYou.. Lina."  
  
Lina swore her body had just shut down. Her mind stopped thinking.  
Her heart ceased beating. Her lungs no longer drew in precious   
breath. For at least a whole second. Then of course all of them   
seem to dash into overdrive to make up for lost time. "Wow.. Zel."  
She sighed, "I .. don't know what to say.. but."  
  
She drew in a deep soothing breath before answering him as calmly  
as she was capable. "I feel.. pretty much the exact same."  
  
Zel's eye's lit up gloriously and wrapped Lina into his adoring   
embrace. Lina seemed to be the one melting this time around, as   
she mused how she didn't really know what love must be or felt   
but that this surely was it. And that was that.  
  
And so the delirious couple kissed and caressed and devoured each  
others' souls, hearts, and love until they sank blissfully down  
onto the comfortable mattress, and did not rise for some time.  
  
+  
  
Xellos smiled his wicked smile as he eyed the foolish, in his mind,  
blonde woman before him. She had asked him his purpose for invading  
their territory, but what seemed to amuse him so was how she, like  
all the others he had come across and had Sylfiel destroy, seemed  
to possess no visible emotions.  
  
"I came here for something that was taken from me." He finally   
replied. "I want her back, by Any means necessary."  
  
"The human girl then?" Filia questioned. "The one called Lina?"  
  
"Yes, my darling Lina. I want Her." Xellos grinned.  
  
"The Queen has decided to grant you this for your immanent   
departure from this realm." Filia stated. "It is satisfactory?"  
  
Xellos did not bother to hold back his wicked evil laughter and   
nodded. "Very. I'll be waiting by the gate lovely. Don't be late."  
  
Filia stood her ground as Xellos departed with the shambling   
shell of his sister. As they vanished from sight she finally   
began to breathe easy. 'Poor girl. But mostly, I feel for his  
highness. This will not be easy.' With that thought, she turned  
to make her report to the Queen, but not with out sending off a  
missive to the Prince's chambers first. 'tis the least I can do.'  
  
++ 


	8. Winters' End part 8 the FINAL chapter

Zelgadis awoke with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Something felt off, but he wasn't   
sure whether it was him or not. Sure he felt rather warm, pleasantly so, and a bit sweaty;   
but nothing seemed to be too different. Opening his eyes he smiled at the cute red head   
dozing on his chest. His rather pinkish chest.  
  
Apparently they had succeeded. A missive sliding under his chamber door interrupted his   
silent musings. Sighing, he moved the sleepy Lina and rose to investigate.  
  
'My Prince.' He read, 'I thought it best to inform you of the following. A dark force has   
invaded us. It apparently is interested in the human girl in your care. The Snow Queen   
has agreed to surrender the human female to this mad man. You'd best act quickly.  
  
Filia, Knight of the North Winds.'  
  
This did not bode well for the young lovers. As swiftly as he could he awakened his new   
love and explained how they needed to leave, immediately. Lina understood. She   
understood all too well. She cleverly pieced together the puzzle to figure that the   
Metaliums were back and threatening her newfound happiness.  
  
By the time the Queen's soldiers arrived at the prince's rooms, both Zelgadis and Lina   
were packed and long gone. When informed, The Queen was not amused.  
  
"Find Them!"  
  
Zel and Lina shivered as they raced down one icy corridor after another. "The Gates are   
nearby." He told her, "Hopefully we can get out before they catch up."  
  
"Now This is what I call service.' An amused voice cut them off.  
  
"X.. XELLOS!"  
  
"Yes my darling! I've come to this most amusing place to take you home." The purple   
haired demon smirked.  
  
"You will stay Away from Lina!" Zel growled, "She is not some toy for you to break!   
She is an un-tameable flame, on that burns brighter than anything in the world!"  
  
"Oh how melodramatic!" he sneered.  
  
"Most would consider it Romantic!" Lina snapped, a blush tinting her cheeks from Zel's   
passionate words.  
  
"Liiiinaaaa!"  
  
Startled the trio turned to the shambling figure approaching. "Liiinaaa! You've cooomme   
baack tooo mee!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Lina screamed as the dim crystal light shown on the   
disgusting features of the rotting girl. "Syl.. fiel!! Oh god!"  
  
"What … is THAT?!" Zelgadis exclaimed taking a step back from the animated corpse.  
  
"Well IT was my sister." Xellos explained, "but I had to sell her to the dark side in order   
to get here. I had No idea she was till in there though. Rather creepy actually."  
  
"YOU THINK!" they roared at him and took off running back the way they had come.  
  
"LIIINAAA!!" the shambling un-dead Sylfiel cried out as the red head raced away.  
  
"Now look what you've done! Your hideousness has frightened her off!" Xellos scolded,   
earning himself the girl's full attention and wrath.  
  
"Yoouurrr Faauullt!!!" she cried out once more and struck her surprised sibling with all   
her un-holy strength.  
  
Un-prepared, Xellos flew like a silly rag doll through the air, crashing down one of the   
palace walls. He lay there, crumpled and un-moving, barely breathing at all, in the crystal   
rubble. Sylfiel paid him no further mind as she shuffled off in pursuit of her misguided   
obsession.  
  
"Liiinaaa … I'm coooommiiiinng! My oonnly love!"  
  
*  
  
The two lovers raced as fast as they could, but they could not shake the obsessive zombie   
from their trail. The creature followed on, through every twist, turn, and even breaking   
down walls and doors to corner the pair in a dead end.  
  
"Liinnaa! Daarliing!" it sighed walking towards her, arms outstretched.  
  
Lina shook with fear. She didn't know what to do. How do you stop something that   
destroys everything in it's path? How do you kill something that is already dead?  
  
"Liinnaa!"  
  
"Stay Away From her!!" Zel roared, coming between the monster and the human he had   
come to cherish. "Don't you Dare Touch Lina!"  
  
Sylfiel became enraged. There was always Someone trying to come between her and her   
beloved. Always somebody taking her precious away from her! Some MEN trying to   
steal her soul mate's heart! Phibby, Xellos, and now HIM! "DIE!" she screamed lathing   
onto the prince's throat and throwing him fiercely to the ground. The thick crystal floor   
cracking from the force of the blow.  
  
Lina was shocked. Her prince tried to save her and was about to be killed! It couldn't be   
happening! 'My prince. My prince. My prince my prince my prince…. ZELGADIS!'   
Lina's soul seemed to ignite at his very name. It burned brightly as if it were but a torch   
begging to be lit. the fire in her heart rose to unbearable heights causing her to scream out   
her anguish. "FIRE BALL!"  
  
The vengeful flames of her love burst forth from the petite girl's fingers, engulfing the   
surprised litch. It burned so hot, the palace melted around them, sealing the tormented   
Sylfiel in an impenetrable icy prison, far far below the palace grounds.  
  
Trembling, Lina splashed to Zelgadis' side, grateful to see he wasn't too badly harmed.   
Quite soaked and beginning to get seriously chilled, the young couple exited the Winter   
World, together; through the hole that fiery love had created. They were free at last. Their   
cold lonely winters were once and for all, at an end.  
  
*  
  
The Snow Queen wandered gracefully through the glacier catacombs, deeply buried   
below the castle grounds. For centuries the hard un-yielding ice here had acted as the   
tomb of all the Winter Kingdom's inhabitants, though only the great ones had the   
knowledge of its existence. It was a place the less powerful and important would only   
come to know of, when it was Their time.  
  
She glided past all those who came before her. Zelas, master of the winter beasts. Her   
sire, Dynast, old king of the North Winds. Her mate, Lei, the ex-king of Ice. She did not   
so much as notice the chamber's newest acquisition, the zombie girl Sylfiel, but marched   
onward to her target. Her great great grandsire, whose name once bore that of Frost.   
Rezo.  
  
Stopping before him, she placed one white hand on the icy pillar and snorted. "Well   
Greatest Grandfather Rezo, you got what you wanted. Winters' End, brought on by my   
own dearest son. But you were a foolish old man. For Winters' End occurred for Zelgadis   
alone, as what was expected; and began anew for his replacement the amnesiac fool who   
dared to invade us."  
  
"That one was struck down by his own invention. Its trapped just over there is you're   
curious. What was it you used to say? Point for his own petard? No matter, his loss of   
memory will suit us well. Xellos is the new Lord of Frost." The Snow Queen turned to   
leave, but paused before her hand was completely off of the pillar.  
  
"Thank you, for the loss of my prince. I hope he is happy." The she was gone.  
  
Let it be known to all who dare to disrupt the order and balance that they do not fully   
comprehend. This warning of sorts. For all winters must end at some point, it is true, nut   
note: It always comes back; hale and hearty as before.  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
